1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit, more particularly, and to a scanner integrated circuit discloses a gate integrated circuit applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional driving circuit of liquid crystal display includes a panel 1 which comprises a plurality of gate driving integrated circuits 10 in X coordination and source driving integrated circuits 11 in Y coordination. And, the gate driving integrated circuit 10 connects to a gate (not shown in FIG. 1) for controlling the switch of each array of transistor, an array transistor once open when the scanner circuit operates. When the transistor is at ON state, the source driving integrated circuit 11 controls the control voltage of the brightness, grey scale and color to enter the pixels of panel 1 by using the source and drain of transistor to form a channel.
Referring to FIG. 2, the conventional gate integrated circuit 20 connects to a timing controller 21 which includes an output enable signal outputting to the gate integrated circuit for enabling the gate integrated circuit. A start vertical clock signal outputted to the gate integrated circuit and a vertical clock signal inputted to the gate integrated circuit is shown as FIG. 3. The operation is according to when the output enable is high-level (OE=high), the gate output is low-level (Gout=low). Whereas, when the output enable is low-level (OE=low), the gate output is high-level (Gout=high). Referring to FIG. 3, the gate output includes a first output signal and a second output signal, wherein the first output signal is enabled by a first impulse of the output enable signal and the second output signal is enabled by a second impulse of the output enable signal. Therefore, the output signals after the output enabling have time gap for eliminating the dull display in accordance with the pre-output charge/discharge effect.
The conventional gate integrated circuit with the output enable function has to need 3 input pins and packs on the tape carrier package having 6 input pin spaces. So, the cost of package, material and cabling is high.
For solving above mentioned problems, the present invention discloses a scanner integrated circuit for reducing the input pins of the output enable signal to decrease the volume of package, the surround cabling and the costs of the elements.